Walking Through Walls
Walking Through Walls, also known as the Full Wall Clip, is a basic trick used in Super Mario Maker. This trick involves Mario clipping through, or spawning inside of a wall. How It Works There are many different ways to clip Mario into a wall such as: *Being pushed *Being above or below the screen when a block goes back to it's native state *Standing inside of a hidden block that gets activated *Spawning inside of a wall Mechanics *If Mario crouches while inside of the wall he will no longer be able to move and will only be able to jump. *Mario is able to freely walk between most blocks, however he cannot walk through ground blocks unless he starts inside of them. Variations Boot Clip Note: This method only works on levels created before version ? Jumping into a giant boot that is on a Semisolid directly underneath ground blocks will allow Mario to clip through it when he enters the boot. Bumpers Note: It is currently unknown if this has been patched. If Mario is in a tight space Bumpers falling off a track can clip him into the wall. Checkpoint If a checkpoint is placed with the bottom half inside the ground Mario will respawn inside of the wall. Clown Car By having two clown cars hitting each other in a tight space, it is possible to force one of them inside of the wall while Mario is inside allowing him to be inside of the wall. Coin Block Clip Note: This only works on levels created before version 1.47 When a coin block is hit with a shell it is "disconnected" from the top of the screen, which allows Mario to go over it. If Mario is over the block when it goes back to its normal state he will be considered inside of a wall and can freely walk through blocks at the top of the screen. Hidden Block If Mario is behind a Hidden Block when it gets activated he will become clipped inside of it. Note Block If a Note Block is on a Semisolid Platform, Mario is able to clip through it from below. This will also force Mario inside of any blocks that are directly above the Note Block. Level Start By placing blocks above the starting platform Mario will spawn inside of the wall. If only the blocks directly above the platform are filled in Mario will start only partially clipped inside of the wall. Offscreen Block Note: The Hidden Block and Note Block variations only work on levels created before version ? Note: The Brick Block, Rotating Block and ? Block variations only work on levels created before version 1.47 If Mario is above or below the screen when a block returns to it's native state after either having been hit by a shell or turned into a coin he will become clipped inside of it. This worked with Brick Blocks, Hidden Blocks, Note Blocks, Rotating Blocks and ? Blocks. Partial One-Way Wall Clip If Mario becomes partially clipped inside a One-Way Wall he is able to freely travel through a solid wall. Piranha Plants Note: This is partially patched on levels created after version ? Spin Jumping on Piranha Plants and collecting a power-up will clip Mario inside of the ceiling. Springs Note: This is partially patched on levels created after version 1.47 If a spring is bouncing upwards on another spring it is able to clip Mario into the ceiling by jumping on top of it. Vine Clip Note: The normal version only works before version 1.30 If Mario tries to climb onto a vine that is placed behind ground he will clip into the wall instead. This will only work in the Super Mario Bros. game style. Wiggler Taking damage after jumping onto a group of Wigglers on a track as Super Mario will him to be pushed upwards into the ceiling. See Also Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Other Tech (SMM) Category:Glitches (SMM) Category:Needs Work